


Mockingprincess: A Fault In Our Stars au

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers
Genre: Angst, Cancer, F/F, F/M, Fault In Our Stars Au, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Leukemia, M/M, Somebody's gonna die....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: Jade Okaia is 19 years old and diagnosed with severe leukemia at age 6, and is ready for death to just take her at this point. But at a support group for young adults with cancer, she meets Bobbi Morse, a 18 year old cancer survivor with PTSD from a dark point in her life.





	Mockingprincess: A Fault In Our Stars au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwifteForeverAndAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/gifts).



-Jade's POV-  
They say that we're all special, that we're all precious butterflies and SO lucky to be alive!!!! Yeah fuck that, at this point I want to die thanks. Let me backtrack. My name is Jade Okaia and I'm 19 years old, high school drop-out, and I have severe leukemia,

My parents and little brother dote on me at all times, but I can't get mad at them. I never could.

I loved them too much to let them have that mindset that this was somehow their fault. 

I was laying down on our couch, when I heard Mom and Dad whispering/arguing.

"She needs to go out in the world" "We can't force her Kenshi" "Syndel, I don't like seeing her so...miserable" 

My mom sighed and said "I'll sign her up for the support group tomorrow"

So here I am now, sitting in the basement of a church, more miserable than I was before 'Thanks Dad" I hadn't even bothered to dress well. Black jeans, high tops, a blue t-shirt, my pixie-cut somehow more spikey than usual. 

Oh yeah, I had my head shaved before chemotherapy a few years ago, so I looked more like a lesbian than I actually was.

Did I mention I'm gay? Get used to it.

I surveyed the room looking at everybody in it. A boy with dark blond hair. A purple-haired girl wearing sunglasses being guided by an African-American boy

I felt bad for every one of them, cancer was life's biggest asshole.

Everybody sat down when an adult walked in.

He patted the dark-blond boy on the shoulder and sat down. "Hello my name is Phil Coulson, most of you except for one already know that" Coulson gestured to me while saying that. I blushed hard when everyone looked at me. "Uh...hi" I said nervously. 

"What's your name?" He asked nicely. "Jade Okaia?" "Form of cancer?" 'Jesus nosey much?' "Leukemia" I deadpanned. "Ouch" A brunette green-goth looking girl said. "And how are you?" Coulson asked. 'You mean other then dying?' "I'm fine I guess" 

Coulson nodded smiling before turning to the girl wearing sunglasses. "How was the surgery Betsy?" "You mean other than being completely blind now? Cause everything's black and empty" She sassed leaning back in the chair, looking miserable. The dark-blond boy sniggered. I cracked a smile myself. Coulson nodded "At least you're cancer-free now" "Trust me, I'm only coming back here because Sam needs me" Betsy said, placing her hand on Sam's, the African-American boy, and squeezing it. 

God, this group is depressing.


End file.
